(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plain bearing equipped with a friction coating and to the method for producing said coating.
(2) Description of Related Art
High-performance plain bearings are needed in various fields particularly in the reduction gearboxes of turbojet engines with high bypass ratios.
The search for high performance has led to the proposal of various improvements to plain bearings. Hence, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,105 describes a bearing comprising a composite coating of copper and molybdenum disulfide obtained by electrolytic codepositon. A surface layer consisting of a lead-based alloy containing tin and copper completes the coating.
The earlier known solutions are not, however, entirely satisfactory and, particularly in the applications mentioned herein above, there is still a need to develop plain bearings that provide good operating conditions and good service life after the corresponding severe conditions of use. These conditions in particular include resistance to very high pressure, operation at high linear speed, resistance to high temperature and the plain bearings also have to be capable of operating with lubrication by a low-viscosity oil and, for short periods, without oil.